Naruto: On the Path to Peace
by The Fanfiction Viewer
Summary: I suck at summaries. This story is just Naruto, my version, how I think the series should have gone. My very first story! Rated M, just in case. Look at my profile for an announcement
1. Chapter 1: Changing God

**This fanfic starts just after Naruto defeats the Deva Path. Naruto is at Pein's tower with Nagato and Konan.**

**Everyone must know, Naruto is not a dumbass just like he normally is in canon when not in battle. He is more intelligent and knows more than Sage Mode, Spiralling Sphere, its variants, Shadow Clone, and Summoning. Those techniques are useful, but Naruto needs more than those to create a path to peace and make a difference in the Shinobi-verse. He will have an array of techniques, a fighting style when he is not in Sage Mode and where less orange in his attire. Some other events have changed, meaning some people lived, while others died, and several events did not happen. During the time line, Naruto was properly trained by Jiraiya-sama-sensei-senpai-san-sama-kun. There will be several short flashbacks of the training Naruto took in those three years he left with his sensei.**

**I wrote this fanfic for my personal enjoyment (I hope), I had nothing else to do over the summer, and whatever happened in the Naruto Anime/Manga series was a load of bullshit. The main character (Naruto) should have been a badass, strong, and old-school like shinobi. Kishimoto-sama made him a little annoying bastard that was hung up on Sasuke and Sakura. Seriously, why wasn't Sasuke a chick? Naruto would have been given a little leeway if he was trying to bring back fem-Sasuke.**

**This is my version of the Naruto series, how I wanted Naruto to be. I hope you like my very first story and leave a review, no flames please, only critic on how I should make this story better. Naruto will have a Kekkei Genkai (maybe a Kekkei Touta if you choose) and a unique weapon (like that Fuma Shuriken as a club from The Hokage's Will by Airheaded dude). No harem unfortunately for you horny bastards. It just doesn't seem realistic. Write a pairing in the review that is not common, like NaruHina, NaruSaku, NaruIno, NarufemKyuu and NaruTen, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anything associated with it.**

**Naruto: On the Path to Peace**

**Chapter 1: Changing God**

**Ame no Kuni**

**Amegakure**

**Pein's Tower**

"Just by living people hurt others without realizing it. As long as people live, so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy." Nagato had told Naruto about his past, what made him the man he became.

How he was found by Konan when he was about to die of starvation and became friends with Yahiko and her. He told him how Jiraiya found them and trained them in the ninja arts for three years. However, when Jiraiya left, the three proceeded in a rebellion against Hanzo and his followers, which went all down the drain when Danzo and the two advisors along with his ROOT Shinobi made a temporary alliance with Hanzo to destroy the rebels.

Konoha was neutral to Ame during the battle between the rebels and Hanzo. Naruto then realized that Danzo and Sarutobi-jiji's advisors went behind his back, while his father was Hokage, and probably when Tsunade was in charge. The good side was that Naruto had proof against Danzo in the form of the two Akatsuki members.

Nagato explained that Hanzo took Konan hostage and ordered that one of them to kill the other or she would die. Nagato refused to kill Yahiko, and Yahiko didn't want his friends hurt, so he got Nagato to stab him.

Yahiko smiled and gave him one last hug before he died. Nagato was overcome by his rage and slaughtered the army, even killing Hanzo, at the price of his mobility in his legs. After that, Nagato made Yahiko into his first body and gathered members to the Akatsuki to bring peace.

"I lost so many friends in battle after that. So many friends…so many people kept dying. Everyone in the land of fire crows about peace…but each mission Konoha undertakes funds the war. The people of the land of fire know they are in conflict in the war, yet they hypocritically speak of peace. The peace of the big countries is built on the sacrifices of the little countries. Now you see my reasons. Back in the village I asked you if you had a better solution, do you?" Nagato asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking, "That may be true..." he trailed off as he pulled out his sensei's book, "The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja" and remembered Jiraiya's words.

"_I believe the time will come when people truly understand one another!"_

"…I think you're right." Naruto said astonishing Nagato.

"…Really?" Nagato asked with wide-eyed.

"I understand you. But I still can't forgive you…I still hate you."

"Then let's finish this." Nagato stated moving to get out of the machine he was placed in.

"But..." Nagato suddenly stopped as Naruto spoke once again, the blonde's ocean blue eyes fixing him in a gaze filled with so much willpower it was almost terrifying. "That Ero-sennin believed in me…so I _will_ believe what he believed in." Naruto stopped, his grip tightening around the spine of the book. "That's my answer." Nagato's light purple rippled-eyes had gotten wider as the blonde spoke. "I…won't kill you."

'Who is this boy?' Konan thought, staring at the blonde boy in question with shock and awe. Never before had she seen so much determination in someone's eyes, excluding Yahiko.

"You…won't kill me?" Nagato turned the statement into a question, more for his benefit than anyone else's. The words repeated over in his head and he couldn't help but wonder how such a young man could be so determined after being given the short-end of the stick since the first day of his life. "You will believe in what Jiraiya believed in? I see…so that's your answer." He looked at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head with incredulity. "So…should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to the world?" He asked rhetorically as he inclined his head to move forward. "Give me a break! How can I believe in Jiraiya now? There's no such thing as real peace!" Naruto looked up from the book. "It's impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world!"

"…Then…" Naruto spoke up after a moment, his **Sennin Modo (Sage Mode)** still active. "I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I _will_ find it. I won't give up."

Nagato's eyes had gotten wider with each word spoken before looking at the young man in bafflement. "You…that's…" Words eluded him as he tried to say what even his mind couldn't place together.

Konan looked at her life-long friend in alarm at seeing him so shocked. "Nagato…what's the matter?"

"…Those words…" Nagato uttered, staring down at the blonde.

"That's right…those were lines from this." Naruto spoke low, looking down at the book in question. "The first book he ever wrote. He wrote this book to change the world. At the end, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this. That was you…Nagato." Nagato looked at him in further shock, his **Rinnegan (Eye of Samsara)** glowing from his emotions.

"What…?" Nagato mumbled. "Is this just a coincidence?"

Naruto hadn't finished yet though. "And the name of the main character is…Naruto!" Nagato's wide-eyes hadn't lessened in their intensity, only rose. "So my name is a precious memento of him! I can't just give up on and stomp of this memento! I will become the Hokage, like my father before me! And I'll make sure there's a place for Amegakure, too! Believe in me!" He almost pleaded at the end.

Nagato stared at him for a moment, and for that single moment, he could've sworn he saw Yahiko's translucent figure hovering behind Naruto as if they were one in the same. "We studied under tha same master… I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other. Then, I was just joking…but now…you're an odd kid…you remind me of myself when I was younger…"

"Nagato…" Konan whispered to herself, glancing at the red-headed Shinobi.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in. Or…in the man himself. A different path. In you…I can see a different future…" Nagato looked up into Naruto's own startled Sage eyes. "I…will believe in you…Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto let out a breath and a weak smile as his **Sennin Modo** finally ran its course and returned his eyes to their shocking blue colour. "Thank you…Nagato." He whispered in relief.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Nagato spoke, gaining the boy in question and Konan's attention. "I give you my blessing."

"Nagato…are you sure about trusting your dream with the boy?" She asked, biting her lip to stop her emotions from jumping out.

"Naruto...after everything I have done...I ask you to...fix my mistakes. Protect your future...the world's future... You will give birth to a new era, an era of peace!

"You're going to use that technique Nagato?" whispered Konan."What about Madara?"

"That man is not Uchiha Madara, Konan, Nagato," Naruto said. "I suspect it is someone else, as his technique is similar to Kakashi-sensei's technique, the **Kamui**." (Authority of the Gods)

"What! We have been following orders of a man that is not who he says he is?" Nagato and Konan exclaimed, completely out of character.

"Yes, yes you two have," Naruto said.

"Konan, I trust you to protect my dream." Nagato ordered one last time."Protect Naruto, and make sure my eyes are destroyed. I do not know what would happen if that man gets a hold of these eyes."

"Understood." Konan replied curtly before closing her eyes as Nagato's remaining chakra spiked.

**"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" **(Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

Everyone was about to collect all the cadavers of people eradicated in the invasion and placing them all at the same part of the village when all of a sudden a massive _'poof' _of smoke rose up from the centre of the village. When the smoke cleared it displayed the Outer Path in all its glory.

"What's going on?" Ino asked slightly terrified of that thing.

"Did Naruto lose?" Shikamaru asked Asuma, worried himself, they hadn't heard of anything in a while now and everyone was getting anxious of what may have happened.

"No…" Shino's monotone voice broke through the whispers of the younger generation. "...Look."

They all looked at the creatures as its mouth opened up to impossible lengths and thousands of green beams of light burst from its colossal gaping maw. Each beam struck a cadaver making everyone flinch and slowly back away in alarm and caution, not knowing what to expect.

"He's bringing them back." Yota said feeling a warmth spread throughout a body he was about to pick up.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, looking over at his eccentric friend.

"He's right!" Sakura exclaimed in shock as she held Shizune's hand that was heating up. "That creature...thing...it's bringing them all back."

"But…why would Pein do that?" Kiba asked, stroking Akamaru's back subconsciously.

Sakura smiled to herself, knowing just why someone who had just destroyed their village and killed many people would _unexpectedly_ bring everyone back to life. "Because…he was changed by Naruto's power to bring out the good in someone, and change their views." She told them, almost wanting to laugh out of pure ecstasy. It meant Naruto was alive; he had convinced Pein to change his ways.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter – Chapter 2: Returning to the Village**

**I hope you liked my very first chapter of my story on . I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, so R&R…let me know what you think, questions, comments, please. Omake Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to the Village

**The Fanfiction Viewer, with the new chapter of Naruto: On the Path to Peace**

**By the way, if you are wondering who Yota is, he is the kid that used weather manipulation who died, shown in the Naruto Anime.**

**6/20/13 Edit: Sorry for leaving you waiting for the second chapter. My laptop crashed, and its motherboard was fried. I had its fixed, and finished the rest of the chapter. Luckily, I saved this chapter on my USB.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. I also don't own Pokemon.

Naruto: On the Path to Peace

Chapter 2: Returning to the Village

Ame no Kuni

Amegakure

Pein's Tower

"What...what did Nagato do, Konan?" Naruto said shakily as he saw Nagato's hair turning white and his body becoming limp.

"Nagato...used the last of his chakra to revive all the denizens of your home village." choking back a sob. "H-he...died.

"Konan...I'm so sorry!" as Naruto felt guilt build up inside him. He let the blue-haired angel cry on his chest. "There, there," he said, as he held onto Konan.

"I-I...will take you...back to K-Konohagakure..., as y-you...simply are too in-injured to make it back by yourself...Konan said, her voice cracking. In a moment of weakness, Konan openly sobbed, crying a river of tears on his black flak jacket protection. Suddenly, Naruto felt a sudden pain in his eyes.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he suddenly held his hands to his eyes.

"W-what is it?" Konan asked eyes bloodshot from crying. "What is happening to you, Naruto-san?"

The pain in Naruto's eyes gradually lessened, and he slowly took his hands from his eyes. Konan looked at Naruto in shock, her eyes getting wider.

"Naruto-san, it appears that you have awakened a **Kekkei Genkai **(Bloodline Limit)!"

Naruto's eyes were mismatching. His left eye was glowing obsidian black, while his right eye shined an ivory white. "How do you deactivate it?" Naruto asked Konan. "I don't want anyone to know that I have a Dōjutsu. I want it to be a surprise." Konan suggested that he should just stop focusing chakra to his eyes. Naruto just did that and his eyes lost its glow. His left eye was just onyx black while his right eye became snow white (no pun intended).

"How do I make my eyes normal?" he asked, recovering from his shock.

"Maybe you should ask the Kyuubi (Nine Tails)," she suggested. Naruto meditated for a while until he was brought in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"**So, my pathetic container graces me with his presence," **a thunderous voice from behind the cage said.

"Kyuubi, I came here to discuss my **Kekkei Genkai**." Naruto snapped angrily. The Kyuubi immediately silenced. Naruto told Kyuubi the description of how the **Kekkei Genkai** looked.

"**It seems you have received the Onmyōgan, the Yin-Yang Eye,"** Kyuubi smirked. "**You will be able to use Inton, or Yin Release, the ability to create form out of nothing, Yōton, or Yang Release, which is the ability to breathe life into an object and heal yourself, and Onmyōton, or Yin-Yang Release, which is the ability to bring the dead to the living purely, regrow body parts, and simply erase someone from existence."** Naruto was awed at the fact that he had a powerful bloodline limit. The Kyuubi spoke once more about Naruto himself.

"**You will also awaken your true form, how you would probably look if I wasn't sealed inside you, since your bloodline limit 'purified' my chakra, so your appearance should kick in right about...now**.

Naruto was thrown out of his mindscape and his body started changing, frightening both Konan and him. He grew 4 inches taller, making 172.72 cm tall, his skin color tanned just a bit, and his excess baby fat was gone. He had the perfect look of an Adonis.

"What happened to you?" Konan questioned, awestruck.

"According to the Kyuubi, the bloodline I received was the Onmyōgan, which enables me to use Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. It could do more things than the Rinnegan in those elements, but it can't do any other techniques the Rinnegan can do, like the Six Paths of Pein. The only techniques I could probably recreate are the **Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push) and **Banshō Tenin **(All Creation Attraction) The Yin-Yang Release of my bloodline limit purged the Kyuubi chakra from my system making me look how I should look without the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, I forgot to ask him how to revert my eyes into their natural blue, so I will test Yin Release. _Inton: Kuromegane _(_Yin Release: Sunglasses_)!"

Naruto's chakra burst from his body and formed sunglasses. When the chakra disappeared, he saw the sunglasses still there in his hand.

"These are real!" He exclaimed jumping up and down, before he face planted on the cold hard floor. "Damn! I forgot I was still injured!" Konan giggled at the face plant. He put on his newly made sunglasses and stared at Konan.

"Can you please take me to Konoha now?" he asked.

"First, let me destroy Nagato's Rinnegan eyes so no one can take and abuse its power" Konan said, walking over to Nagato's limp corpse. "I'm sorry, Nagato," and she put both her thumbs over the eyes and destroyed them. The broken violet eyes dissolved into dust and was scattered by the sudden breeze. "Then, I will take the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko, and give them a proper burial." She covered both bodies with paper and told Naruto to hold them. She grabbed onto him and **Shunshin**'d (**Body Flicker**'d) him into the Amegakure graveyard. She told Naruto to dig two holes, one for each body. Naruto complied, and she put both her longtime friends' bodies into the holes, before burying them in dirt. Naruto and Konan gave a prayer to each of them, before Konan grasped Naruto's ripped cape and did multiple Shunshins to the Konoha forest before she was almost out of chakra. Naruto trudged through the forest with Konan on his back to see Kakashi there. Naruto told him what happened, and Kakashi created a **Kage Bunshin** (come on guys, you should know what that is) to carry Konan.

"I'm proud of you, you did the impossible Naruto."Kakashi said with his trademark eye-smile."You are probably the strongest ninja in Konohagakure."

"Thank you...Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered. "Thank you, for accepting me for who I am." After a few minutes, they reached the village's completely destroyed gates.

Every villager, Shinobi and he could swear there were nin-doubutsu (ninja-animals); all of them were stood in a large gathering apparently waiting for him.

"You did it Naruto." shouted a Shinobi that always hated him.

"Welcome home Naruto!" exclaimed a civilian girl.

"You're a hero." cheered Ebisu-sensei.

"We believed in you." cheered a battalion of shinobi.

"Thank you Naruto." cheered more civilians.

Naruto's mouth opened wordlessly, unable to say anything to express what it all meant to him. Against his will, salty tears slid down his face at finally being acknowledged, a part of his dream was complete. The people of his home no longer despised him and seeing everyone gathered just for him and cheering at full volume, he felt like he was at the top of the world. A group of children surrounded him, including Konohamaru, asking how the battle had gone. Suddenly, a sharp pain in his back made him fall forward, just into Sakura's arms.

"S-Sakura-oneechan?" he said softly.

"Yeah." He heard, her voice containing both delight and sadness at the same time. "I don't know what you did, but everyone's alive. I…was going to come for you when Kakashi said he was going to bring you back. Katsuyu explained to me about everything that had happened that made Pein change and your appearance.

"Katsuyu, you are still there?" Naruto asked. "I thought you dispelled already." Katsuyu came out of her hiding spot in Naruto's clothes.

"Yes, I am still here Naruto-kun," she replied. "If I may be excused, I will help heal people." Naruto nodded, and Katsuyu slid down his clothes onto the ground. She moved quickly to a medic-nin and aided in the healing of a wounded person.

"Now let's take you two to the medical tent." Sakura said. Naruto then noticed that Konan was still on his back, unconscious. Naruto limped with Konan on his back to the part of the tent with two beds. Naruto laid Konan down on one bed, before he sat down on the other bed. Sakura called a medic-nin to heal him while she did a chakra-scan over Konan, to see she had very low chakra levels. After the other medic-nin finished healing Naruto's injury and minor wounds, Sakura ordered Naruto to use the **Chakra-Isou no Jutsu **(Chakra Transfer Technique) on Konan if he still had a lot of chakra stored. Naruto nodded his head before placing his hands just above Konan's chest and watched as her breathing became less labored, and she opened her eyes.

"Naruto, is that you?" Konan asked.

"Yes, it's me, just get some rest." Konan smiled before dozing off.

"Sakura, get Kakashi-sensei, I want to tell him something." Naruto ordered.

"_Hai"!_ (Yes) Sakura ran off, and then brought Kakashi in the room.

"May we please get some privacy?" Naruto said. "You too, Root ANBU," Naruto brought his hand over where he sensed a **Genjutsu** (Illusion Technique) before he stripped it away. The ANBU looked terrified at him before Shunshin'ing to his master. Naruto set up to barrier techniques he learned from his godfather.

"Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin! (Barrier: Canopy Method Formation) Murasaki Rokkakkei Kekkei! (Purple Hexagon Barrier)" As the name implied, a purple hexagon formed, before camoflauging into the environment, and a spherical detection barrier formed, surrounding the tent.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't want Konan to leave my sight." Naruto told him.

"Why? Do you not trust her, or-"

"I trust Konan, even with my life. I'm just worried that there might be people after her for betraying him."

"Who?" Naruto's normally eye-smiling sensei asked.

"The true leader of the Akatsuki." Naruto answered. "And by the way, who gave you that **Sharingan** (Copy Wheel Eye)?"

"My old teammate Obito, but why are you asking that-" Kakashi then cut himself off, before he realized who Naruto thought was the true leader of Akatsuki. "Do you think Obito is the leader? But he died, I saw him crushed by boulders!"

"His Jikūkan Idō is similar to your Kamui, so somehow, I think someone saved him." Naruto replied.

"There's more that happened in the village unknown to you Naruto. Things are worse and we need you."

"What has happened?"

"It's about Tsunade-sama. She is in a coma." Kakashi responded. She used a last resort jutsu and gave all her chakra to Katsuyu, saving a majority of the village. Naruto's heart suddenly grew heavier. She was all he had left when it came to people he got advice from, excluding Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikamaru. But Tsunade-baa-chan was the only reason he hasn't left Konohagakure because of his treatment before he was praised. She was the only one he could go to for advice about life, now that Ero-Sennin was dead. Kakashi then looked at Naruto, who proceeded angrily to destroy his nightstand with a single punch, trying to make his tears go away.

"But when she left, she was fine." He shook his head and gazed at his one-eyed sensei, his eyes subconsciously glowing for a second before it went away. Kakashi didn't notice.

"When you left to fight Pein, she was forced to drop her Genjutsu and reveal her true form. She currently has a minimal amount of chakra in her. You should be proud of her. Years ago, she would've let the village be destroyed, if it wasn't for you meeting her. While you may not like what occurred, she did her duty. She protected lives ahead of her own; she did whatever she could to protect Konoha, her home." Kakashi explained in sorrow at what had happened to their Hokage.

Naruto grit his teeth, he didn't like what took place, but she _was_ the Hokage and it _was _her duty to do save the village.

"Get on with the second topic, Kakashi-sensei, please," Naruto said.

"Secondly, the Raikage of Kumogakure has called for a summit in three weeks, and we have no Hokage. The Daimyō has ordered a meeting with the high ranking officials to decide who shall be chosen to lead Konohagakure. He has asked you to come, as you are the savior of Konoha."

"It's time to stop Danzō's schemes for good," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

_Omake_

Shinobi Orange: How Naruto really convinced Nagato to revive the people in the village

"Just by living people hurt others without realizing it. As long as people live, so too will hatred. There can be no peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy." Nagato had told Naruto about his past, what made him the man he became.

How he was found by Konan when he was about to die of starvation and became friends with Yahiko and her. He told him how Jiraiya found them and trained them in the ninja arts for three years. However, when Jiraiya left, the three proceeded in a rebellion against Hanzo and his followers, which went all down the drain when Danzo and the two advisors along with his ROOT Shinobi made a temporary alliance with Hanzo to destroy the rebels.

Konoha was neutral to Ame during the battle between the rebels and Hanzo. Naruto then realized that Danzo and Sarutobi-jiji's advisors went behind his back, while his father was Hokage, and probably when Tsunade was in charge. The good side was that Naruto had proof against Danzo in the form of the two Akatsuki members.

Nagato explained that Hanzo took Konan hostage and ordered that one of them to kill the other or she would die. Nagato refused to kill Yahiko, and Yahiko didn't want his friends hurt, so he got Nagato to stab him.

Yahiko smiled and gave him one last hug before he died. Nagato was overcome by his rage and slaughtered the army, even killing Hanzo, at the price of his mobility in his legs. After that, Nagato made Yahiko into his first body and gathered members to the Akatsuki to bring peace.

"I lost so many friends in battle after that. So many friends…so many people kept dying. Everyone in the land of fire crows about peace…but each mission Konoha undertakes funds the war. The people of the land of fire know they are in conflict in the war, yet they hypocritically speak of peace. The peace of the big countries is built on the sacrifices of the little countries. Now you see my reasons. Back in the village I asked you if you had a better solution, do you?" Nagato asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking, "That may be true..."

Suddenly some dramatic music came on. Naruto was wearing orange shoes, pants, shirt, button up jacket, loves, and an orange cap with an orange pokeball.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Konan asked.

Naruto suddenly changed his voice.

"I wanna be

the very best

like no one ever was"

dun dun dun

"Chunin exams, are my real test

to become Hokage is my cause

I will take missions

across the land

in countries far and wide

Each ninja to understand

the Kyuubi that's inside (this seal)"

dun dun dun

"Nagato, its you and me.

To save is my destiny

Nagato, your my best friend

in a world we must defend!

Nagato, a heart so true.

My sage mode will pull us through!

You'll teach me and I'll teach you,

SHI-NO-BI gotta save'em all

Every villain, along the way

with courage I will face.

I will fight, every day

To become Hokage.

Come with me, the time is right.

There's no better team.

Arm in arm we'll bring the peace

Its always been our dream!"

"Naruto… that was beautiful." Nagato said in awe. "Now I will revive everyone from your village I killed."

All of a sudden a weird summon thing rose out of the ground in the middle of Konoha and barfed out rainbows which touched every person in Konoha that recently died. The inhabitants of Konoha woke up, revived and was covered by puke of different colors. No one noticed a stray violet light moving towards Amegakure.

_**Meanwhile, in the watery battlefield where Jiraiya fought Pein**_

"What, I'm alive?" a mysterious person thought to himself. "After I find out where I am, I am going to use this idea for my next _Icha Icha _book."

He looked next to him and saw seaweed. He realized he was at the bottom of the ocean. His pupils shrunk and said one more word.

"Fuck!"


	3. Chapter 3: Rokudaime Hokage

**Edit: To 3ch0**

**In Ch. 2, all that didn't happen in Konoha and Ame at the same time. I made Konan Shunshin Naruto and herself to Konoha Forest**

**I applaud you for catching my mistake in Ch.3 earlier. I was half asleep when I made this chapter, and I was going to write a Pokemon fanfic, but I decided not to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.**

**Naruto:On the Path to Peace**

**Chapter 3: Rokudaime Hokage**

**Konohagakure**

**The Council Room**

The members of the council were apprehensive as Pein's assault destroyed most of Konoha.

"I propose that we ally ourselves with the other countries to combat the threat that Akatsuki posed by Akatsuki." Koharu said, making clear her intentions on the matter at hand. Konoha and Kumo are the only villages that have jinchuuriki left, and it was more likely that Akatsuki will target Konoha again because the village has been destroyed.

The chief executive of the financing department in Fire Country said, "After the destruction of Konoha, Fire Country citizens and allies of Konoha will help get Konoha rebuilt, but we need to establish a substantial financial plan and we need to consider the strain on the other countries as well."

Danzo raised his head and showed his visible eye, glinting dangerously, and butted in, "There are much more significant issues needed to be discussed, such as who will be the next Hokage?"

"I would choose Jiraiya, but he is gone now, so…" the Fire Lord trailed off.

Seeing Danzo about to voice his nomination, Shikaku intervened, clearly seeing the war hawk's plan.

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi."

The Fire Daimyō seemed impressed. "Oh ho, the son of the Shiroi Kiba (White Fang), eh? Why not? What do all of you think?" Murmurs and whispers went around the council room discussing the situation.

"He's renowned, strong and respected that's true but he's very young."

"Minato was even younger."

A councilman turned to Shikaku. "Who was his teacher?"

Shikaku replied in a calm demeanour, everything was swaying in his favour. "The Yondaime Hokage."

The Fire Daimyō seemed impressed again. "Ah, Kakashi who was taught by the Fourth Hokage taught by Jiraiya who was taught by the Sandaime…it is a fine selection!" The old noble added with a smile.

"The Third Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village! The leader of Akatsuki, Pain, was once Jiraiya's pupil!" Everyone turned to Danzo who seemed to have opposed the idea, but before he could make headway, it was then that he was interrupted.

"Sandaime-sama's teaching's were never wrong." Everyone whipped their heads around to the entrance to see Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto had a large scroll on his back and Fukasaku-sama resting on one side of the scroll. "The invasion was your responsibility Danzo; if it wasn't for you, the Akatsuki wouldn't have been a terrorist group after the tailed beasts. Nagato, also known as Pein told me everything, how you and Hanzo created an alliance and attacked them, held Konan against him threatening to kill her, and blackmailing him and his other friend to kill the other, if it wasn't for you the destruction of the village would have never happened. You have been a traitor when the Sandaime, Yondaime, and Godaime were in office, all because you wanted to be in office."

Everyone was quite shocked at that until Homura and Koharu stood up slamming their heir hands on the desk, they did not want to lose this chance. "Namikaze Naruto, you are not permitted to enter the council room, this can be considered an act of insubordination!" The elder woman yelled.

"Actually…" The Fire Daimyō spoke with an amused smile. "…I asked for him to come here. That was why this meeting took so long to take place." Seeing the elders' looks, the Fire Daimyō simply grinned. "He is the young man that thwarted an attack by Akatsuki, and also, there is much more to the young man than you people seem to not take notice of."

Naruto smiled at the Daimyō and received a nod and gesture to continue. Naruto looked at the trio of elders for a moment before smirking. "I take it no-one here knows what the three of you ordered years ago?" He asked rhetorically making them sweat a little.

The three elders felt some unease at the threat, wondering what the spiky haired blond knew. Homura decided to put up a bold front, believing that Naruto was just trying to intimidate them. "And what is it exactly that you think we have done?"

Naruto simply smirked. "Itachi Uchiha told me everything." That got the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean? Isn't Itachi Uchiha a missing-nin?" The Daimyo asked looking between the elders and the Uzumaki.

"Yes…but on one of my latest missions, I had a little run in with him." Naruto admitted. "He told me how you three ordered him to kill off the entire Uchiha clan. They may have their reasons, but there are alternatives to the issue being resolved instead of mindless slaughter." Then he pointed at Danzo. "You were responsible in delaying my return Danzo." Naruto stated, a frown forming on his face. "When you delayed me, Pein was free to do as he pleased, terrorizing and killing our legions of shinobi, and those that didn't know where I was located were incapacitated or slain. Do you know how many lives could have ended if Nagato didn't sacrifice his life to revive them? I know that you have been power hungry for years. Godaime-sama explained to me the reasons why you run Root, and how she opposed any idea and suggestion you have given. This is proof that's needed to show you what you have done." He raised a crystal ball to Fukasaku's hands and the toad held it firmly in his tiny fingers.

"Jiraiya-chan explained to me once that the Hokage's office is filled with seals that the Sandaime Hokage installed without anyone's knowledge other than his own and with Jiraiya-chan's. He said to me that the seals were there to record in the crystal ball the events that occur whenever the Hokage was not around, the trigger of that seal, would be the seal etched on to every Hokage that set foot in that office, through their clothing or otherwise." It was then that Naruto unfurled the gigantic scroll and in it, was the list of the active toads that reside in Myōbokuzan. "When we left the village to train Naruto, we left here with a summoner toad to send Naruto back to the village if ever he was needed. If one of ours were killed, their names would be erased from the active scroll. This is what happened in the events that Pein started his invasion of Konoha."

Fukasaku hopped on top of Naruto's head and held it high so everybody could see. They saw a picture of Danzo with his back turned from the audience and saw that the man stabbed the summoning toad with his tanto.

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and then to the Fire Daimyō who frowned. "Quite. It seemed that the reason why Naruto-kun was sent back later than anticipated was indeed because of Danzo. Even if Naruto weren't to return, Pein would have attacked nonetheless, I think I may have an idea of who is to become the next Hokage."

"But first…" Naruto started as he turned back to Danzo. "…You must pay for your offenses." He knew this was the only way to stop the man from being Hokage and gaining more power. If he had to destroy the man, then so be it.

Danzo however stood up interrupting everyone's thoughts. "You think I will simply surrender like this…how naïve!" He exclaimed as two figures appeared in front of him, "Fu, Torune. Cover me; I'm going to release the seal on my arm." He slipped of his bandages to reveal a cast of some kind on his arm. _'It's a good thing I recalled these two when Pein attacked, with my__**Sharingan**__and__**Mokuton**__I will control the Kyuubi!'_

"I knew this would happen." Naruto said sadly shaking his head. Naruto held one of his hands over his head in a half-ram seal and the other hand in a ring, similar to Grand Fireball. "Fūton: Kongouhokori!" (Wind Release: Diamond Dust) Naruto blew out a wave of sparkling wind, similar to mist that surrounded both ANBU before they could even move and multiple cuts blossomed on their bodies. Both Root ANBUs passed out from all the pain and were blown off their feet.

'_Impossible! My Root Agents should be able to resist the pain because of their training of being emotionless!' _Danzo thought worried. The blast was so strong, both ANBU were blasted through the only wall left standing in the council room into the center of the village where all civilians and shinobi were located.

"I apologize for the disturbance Daimyō-sama but I must make sure the tranquility in Konoha is preserved at any cost," Naruto said as he smiled at the now rigid elders and Danzo.

"ANBU!" Straight away, a few ANBU had shown up beside Naruto as if they were already seeing him as their leader which made the Daimyō secretly smile at. "Take those two to the cells underground, I have a worm to dispose of." Both ANBU grabbed the elders who started to object violently roughly before the ANBU vanished along with them.

Naruto then turned to Shikaku. "Shikaku-san, make sure the villagers and shinobi are away from this skirmish, and make sure Daimyō-sama is safe." Shikaku gave a nod before some loyal shinobi and kunoichi appeared and ushered everyone away. "Inoichi-san, get Shikamaru and Shino to assist me," Inoichi smiled and Shunshin'd away.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Inform my other comrades about everything and to stay out of the battle unless I'm in danger," he ordered. Kakashi gave a nod and vanished.

Danzo finally removed his Sealing Arm Braces and removed the bandaged from his right arm, revealing numerous implanted Sharingan and discolored skin with a face on it.

"You sick bastard, you order them to be murdered and then you dissected their corpses?" Naruto asked him with a look of revulsion.

"It was for the greater good." Danzo replied nonchalantly.

"You and your 'greater good' has brought nothing but murder to Konoha, even other countries have been affected because of you and your bullshit." Naruto vanished before appearing with his fist in Danzo's jaw sending him through the hole in the wall crashing in to the center of the village.

**Konoha Crater**

**Center of the Village**

Naruto jumped through the hole and started walking towards Danzo who was standing up. Looking around he noticed how the Konoha populace was circled around the massive crater to see the battle.

**Audience**

"What's Naruto doing now?" Tenten exclaimed with a bit of irritation at seeing the start of another battle.

Kakashi then just appeared in front of everyone and explained everything about what happened in the council chambers, about how Danzo aided Hanzo in attacking Nagato, or Pein, leading him to make a corrupted Akatsuki and about delaying Naruto's arrival, he left the part of the Uchiha Massacre out though as it was sensitive information. But everyone knew that Danzo was a traitor so they just watched Naruto kick his old wrinkly ass.

"Is Naruto battle fit?" Ino asked with a slightly worried look. "And where are Shikamaru and Shino?"

Naruto called for both Shikamaru and Shino to aid him in the initial battle, while he wants the rest of us shinobi to assist him when he is in a tight spot," Kakashi answered.

Everyone gave slight nods of acknowledgement at that and looked down at the crater once more.

All the civilians were a bit excited at seeing their hero fight as they were unable to the first time, it was also better when they knew he was getting rid of a traitor, they always felt something dark coming from Danzo whenever they had walked past him or simply had a meeting with the man.

_**Battlefield**_

_"Shikamaru, I want you to analyze Danzo's weaknesses and tell me what I should do to exploit it," Naruto said. "Shino, you are going to be my ace in the whole. Place a few of your _kikaichū on him to drain his chakra, not a swarm, so he won't really pay attention to them during the fight." They both nodded affirmative and jumped away, with Shino discreetly placing a few of his insects on the ground and Naruto secretly handing Shikamaru an earpiece.

I will not perish in this battle with you. You're just like that fool of a father of yours and the Sandaime!" Danzo sneered with malice in his voice.

Naruto chortled at that baffling Danzo. "You say I'm like my father…then good, my father fought for his home, he sacrificed his life to make sure that we all go on to flourish, the Sandaime was a great man as well, he protected his home for many years. And what did you accomplish, some freak experiments? You're nothing but a second power-hungry Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaimed as his face was turning in to more of a frown each time.

"Everything I have done was to ensure the survival of Konoha!" Danzo said resolutely, believing every experiment, every failure and new addition to his body was for Konoha's future.

"NO! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE IS THE CAUSE OF THE AKATSUKI HUNTING BIJUUS, PEIN'S INVASION, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT AND YOU SAY IT WAS FOR THE SURVIVAL OF KONOHA? EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS FOR YOUR OWN SAKE, FOR BENEFIT, FOR THE TITLE OF HOKAGE. THE SHODAIME AND NIDAIME ENTRUSTED KONOHA TO US, TO DEFEND IT AND HELP MAKE IT THRIVE IN TO SOMETHING ONLY THEY ONLY DREAMT OF. AND YOU SPIT ON THEIR GRAVES WITH EVERY SINGLE ACTION YOU COMMIT!" Naruto bellowed, showing his unearthly rage that even Danzo didn't know he had, never mind the spectators that were in awe with what he said. "The title of Hokage is earned, there are no shortcuts for that title, and earning it by making people feel fear…it's pathetic. You're pathetic."

**Audience**

"Wow! I've never seen Naruto-san get so angry in my entire life until now," Yota stated as he shuddered.

"It's because he is so loyal to Konoha and title of Hokage." The previous Ino-Shika-cho said simultaneously, as if they practiced.

What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"The title of Hokage is something Naruto had dreamt off his whole life, the fact that someone uses dishonorable means and uses terror to gain the Hokage position." Neji said.

"To think that we actually tormented him at school." Ino said to Sakura as she was slightly nervous when Naruto's anger could be felt.

**Battlefield**

"Enough talk Uzumaki!" Danzo shouted before going through several hand seals with such speed that Naruto doubted he would have made them out if not for the training he had been through with his deceased. "Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!" (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere) Many balls of wind shot out of Danzo's mouth at Naruto at high velocity.

Naruto formed his own set of hand seals quicker than Danzo and ended in the dog seal. "**F**ū**ton: Kaze Gaeshi!" **(Wind Release: Wind Return) Naruto sliced all the air bullets of destruction and sent them back with the same power in the form of a hurricane.

"_Shit! I can't dodge! I have to use _that_ technique," _Danzo thought.

Danzo disappeared and reappeared at a different spot. No one noticed that an eye on his arm closed. Naruto responded by blitzing him and performed a signature move in his taijutsu style, while adding some Yin Release Chakra. **"Aozorapo:…Hiketsu!" **(Azure Step: Rejection) A blast of pressure came from Naruto's extended foot and Danzo was blasted away from him into another building across the battlefield.

"Wow, I didn't know that adding Yin chakra to Aozorapo would blast him that far. I thought it would just blast him away a couple more feet than it usually does." Naruto said to himself. Then, he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"Naruto, I think I know why he hasn't been killed yet," Shikamaru whispered. "The Sharingan on his arm close everytime he is near death."

"Thanks, Shika," Naruto said quietly. 'Maybe it's time to use _it_ to detain him,'

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but my mind lost a bit of creativity, so I am going to my cousin's (Prince of PWNage's) house for ideas.**

**Read and Review, Please.**


End file.
